He saved my life
by ChibiTonakai
Summary: "J'ai tout ce dont un garçon de 17 ans peut rêver. Une copine, de l'argent, un super meilleur pote, des bonnes notes, et une famille pas trop chiante. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si vide?" Shonen-aï


**Résumé**: "J'ai tout ce dont un garçon de 17 ans peut rêver. Une copine, de l'argent, un super meilleur pote, des bonnes notes, et une famille pas trop chiante. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si vide?" Shonen-aï

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de South Park appartient à Matt Stone et Trey Parker, mais c'est histoire est de moi !

Salut à tous! En attendant que je finisse d'écrire une autre Fanfiction South Park, en plusieurs chapitres cette fois-ci, je poste cet OS, qui est plus long que ce que je pensais. C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose de ce genre, avec une certaine introspection, donc j'espère que ce ne sera pas d'un ennui trop mortel, et surtout pas trop de clichés mortels sur le sens de la vie x)  
Bref, pardonnez-moi pour les fautes et j'attends vos reviews à la fin de votre lecture!

He saved my life

J'ai tout ce dont un garçon de 17 ans peut rêver. Une copine, de l'argent, un super meilleur pote, des bonnes notes, et une famille pas trop chiante. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si vide?

Ma vie est trop banale. Je pense que c'est pour ça. En fait, a 17 ans, ce qu'on recherche c'est le dépassement de soi, la liberté mentale et physique, se prouver, et par conséquent prouver aux autres qu'on peut faire quelque chose de sa vie. Je ne doute pas que je ferai quelque chose de la mienne, j'ai le niveau pour entrer dans une des meilleures universités du pays. Mes parents me mettent beaucoup de pression, ils voudraient que je devienne avocat, comme mon père, comment enlever le cliché sur les juifs hein?

Le truc, c'est que moi je ne sais pas si je veux faire ça. Je veux dire, le droit ça a l'air super intéressant et tout mais... Ça me soule un peu que mon destin soit tracé comme ça. Je vais aller dans une de ces supers facs, ouvrir un cabinet, devenir un des meilleurs, me marier avec une jolie juive que m'auront présenté mes parents, avoir un chien qui s'appelle Tommy, et puis quoi encore? Avoir une grande maison dans la banlieue de New York, une super caisse et trois enfants. Deux garçons et une fille. La famille Broflovsky, une famille modèle pour le voisinage et pour mes collègues.

Toute personne normale rêverait d'avoir un avenir comme ça non? J'en connais un, qui le rêve peut être mais est mal parti pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Déjà il vient d'une famille pauvre, qui ne l'aide pas, ne le finance pas, ne le conseille pas. En plus il ne s'en donne pas vraiment les moyens, il a des notes médiocres, et est réputé pour coucher avec toutes les filles qu'il rencontre. Je lui ai déjà fait la remarque, il a ri en tirant sur sa clope. "Je prends la vie comme elle vient. Planifier c'est chiant nan? C'est pas drôle surtout, il faut en profiter tu sais. On en a qu'une (1)."

J'ai juste répondu qu'on n'en savait rien et qu'il y avait peut-être une vie après la mort pour pas paraître trop con et mouton de la société, mais j'avoue que sa phrase m'a bien fait réfléchir...  
Une personne aussi simple que Kenny, est-elle heureuse en ne se souciant de rien? Est ce qu'il n'a pas peur de finir assassiné dans une ruelle sombre et abandonnée? Je crois que j'ai plus peur pour lui que lui-même.

Toujours le premier pour se foutre dans la merde (on va dire que Cartman ne compte pas, c'est lui qui souvent la créer), il a même l'air de trouver ça marrant. "Tant que je suis en vie, avec des clopes, des potes et des jolies filles, ça ira. Je m'en sors toujours de toute façon, tu vois, je suis pas encore mort!"  
Pas encore oui... Il a réussi à se tirer d'affaire pendant 17 ans, mais combien de temps cela va encore durer? J'ai l'impression que chaque semaine un policier va arriver en cours nous annoncer la mort de notre camarade Kenny. Notre pote Kenny. Le légendaire Kenny. Le magnifique Kenny.  
En fait le pire, je crois que je suis putain de jaloux de lui et de sa naïveté envers la vie. Si je lui disais, il penserait sûrement que je me fous de sa gueule et me rappellerait ce que moi j'ai qu'il n'a pas. Il a tellement raison... Je suis un égoïste de première!

Stan, lui, pourrait réussir. Ça fait 3 ans qu'il sort avec Wendy et même s'ils se disputent souvent (en fait c'est surtout elle qui l'engueule), c'est bien parti pour durer. Ils ont même déjà prévu le nom de leurs gamins et qu'ils habiteraient en Floride. Wendy continuerait à défendre des causes telles que le réchauffement climatique et la protection des minorités, et ferait probablement de la politique. Stan la suivrait dans ces décisions et serait coach de foot ou pompier (il ne savait pas encore). Ils sont le parfait exemple d'une vie bien rangée, et même si leurs parents font mine d'être exaspérés de ces "projets", je suis sûr qu'ils sont surtout très contents. En fait je pense qu'on est tellement formaté par les médias, les parents, les profs, les hommes politiques... Par tout le monde en fait, qu'on est persuadé qu'une magnifique vie pleine de rebondissements nous attend. Ce qui est faux en fait puisqu'on a tellement tout prévu à l'avance, que la seule surprise de notre journée c'est que l'ascenseur est en panne, ou encore qu'il n'y a plus le hamburger qu'on voulait dans le fast food.  
"Foutue société de consommation" dirait Wendy, et elle a tellement raison. On ne vit que pour ça de toute façon, on n'est même pas capable de faire un truc nous-même. Et dès qu'on fait un truc nous même, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour critiquer. "C'est ton dessin ça? Mais il est trop moche, on dirait un cochon avec des ailes!". Oui c'est ce que m'a sorti Cartman lorsque j'avais fait une affiche pour un concours de sciences. La moindre critique nous froisse, le moindre problème nous traumatise, et seul le pessimisme subsiste.

Je ne sais pas si Kenny pense à ça parfois, que la société est réglée comme une horloge et que le petit engrenage qui ne suit pas, fout le bordel. Je pense que si en fait, et qu'il est même heureux d'être ce petit boulon qui fait tout imploser. Il en joue, il s'en délecte, il prend un putain de pied. Et à mon avis plus tard ce sera pire. Ce gars-là est intelligent, bien trop intelligent pour ne pas remarquer que si t'es différent, t'es recalé. Il le sait pour le vivre en fait. De ce point de vue, il doit être comme Craig, des fouteurs de merde, avec, quand on y pense, du bon sens. Ça doit être pour ça qu'ils se détestent tous les deux, ils ont tellement le même mode de pensée, qu'ils se disent qu'un d'entre eux est le boulon est de trop. Je les imagine bien comme deux leaders de gang, genre les Jets et les Sharks, à se taper dessus sans arrêt et se vouer un dégoût réciproque. Et pourtant quand ils comprendront qu'ils ont une cause commune ou un ennemi commun, il n'y aura pas de plus terrible adversaire qu'eux deux. Et là, le mec qui les a provoqués va en chier.

Je reçois un sms de Bebe, ma copine. Je l'aime bien, mais je vais pas dire que c'est l'amour fou. De mon côté en fait. Elle aussi c'est une suiveuse de la société, rien que par ses fringues. Si elle a pas le dernier sac à la mode, c'est la catastrophe interplanétaire. Je m'efforce d'être un mec bien pour elle, mais je suis souvent dépassé, j'ai jamais rien compris aux tendances de toute façon... Je sais pas trop ce qu'elle me trouve, je lui ai jamais demandé. Ça m'étonnerait qu'on finisse notre vie ensemble de toute façon.

Elle me propose de venir chez elle ce soir parce que ses parents ne sont pas là. Je lui réponds pas, je suis pas d'humeur à y aller. Je préfère rester chez moi affalé sur mon lit en ne faisant rien. Elle me renvoie un message et insiste, j'éteins mon portable.  
Je regarde mon plafond et la tête de Kenny m'apparaît. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien faire à cette heure-là? Peut-être une connerie. Peut-être se faire une fille. Peut-être il est allongé comme moi sur son lit? Je veux savoir. Je rallume mon portable. Je veux entendre sa voix.  
8 nouveaux messages et 4 appels manqués. Devinez de qui. Je réponds toujours pas et compose le numéro de Kenny. C'est marrant, je m'étais jamais rendu compte que je le connaissais par cœur. Il décroche au bout de dix secondes.

-Ouais?  
Il a la voix un peu endormie, je l'ai peut être réveillé? Il n'a jamais eu le sommeil très lourd.  
-Salut mec c'est Kyle, je te dérange?  
-Kyle? Non t'inquiètes ça va.  
Un petit silence.  
-Tu voulais quelque chose?  
-Euh en fait rien de spécial... Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais... On pourrait peut-être se voir? Je me fais un peu chier.  
C'est un demi-mensonge. J'ai juste pas réfléchi à quoi lui dire en l'appelant en fait. Je me sens un peu mal pour Bebe, mais tant pis.  
-Ah ouais carrément! Je peux venir chez toi? T'inquiètes j'emmène le matos!  
Le matos, ça veut sûrement dire sa chicha. Il "essaye" de réduire sa consommation de joins, du coup il compense comme il peut ce con.  
Après avoir dit que oui, il raccroche et je regarde l'heure. 20h30. Comme c'est samedi, Ike doit être sorti je sais pas où, et mes parents sont apparemment partis à New York voir des comédies musicales. Cheum.  
On sonne. C'est forcément Kenny alors je descends lui ouvrir. Il est enveloppé dans un gros manteau une clope a la main qu'il jette par terre, devant mon paillasson et écrase, les joues rougies par le froid. Je le contemple.  
-Je peux rentrer ou tu me laisses me geler le cul dehors? Rit-il.  
-Ah désolé, rentre.  
-T'es seul? Demande-t-il en enlevant son manteau et ses chaussures pleines de neige à l'entrée.  
-Ouais ils sont tous partis je sais pas où.  
-C'est cool quand même d'avoir la maison pour toi tout seul. Moi les seuls moments où ça m'arrive, c'est quand Karine est chez ses potes et que le reste de la famille est au commissariat. Il rit encore et je l'imite.  
On monte dans ma chambre que j'ai un peu rangée pour qu'on puisse avoir la place de s'installer par terre. Ce qu'il s'empresse de faire en s'adossant au lit et en ébouriffant ses cheveux un peu trempés par la neige.  
-Ah tu veux peut être une serviette?  
-Nan nan t'inquiètes ça va.  
Je m'assois à côté de lui et il sort son matériel de son sac à dos. Il prépare tout. Je regarde ses mouvement qu'on pourrait qualifier d'experts, il a tellement l'air concentré, ce que je lui fais remarquer.  
-Haha, c'est impressionnant non? Je pourrai faire ça comme métier plus tard! Y a des pays où on peut en fumer dans des sortes de restos. Genre en Liban ou par là...  
-Tu te vois aller au Liban toi?  
-Héhé non. Je serai trop triste de plus te voir. Même si je pense que les libanaises sont plutôt des bonasses. 

Je souris. Il me manquerait aussi, beaucoup trop.  
-Tu comptes t'installer où toi? Il me pose la question en mettant le tabac goût melon.  
-Je sais pas trop... Sûrement à New York, c'est bien pour être avocat.  
-Hmm y a du monde là-bas. Ça te soûlerait pas trop?  
Il prend une bouffée de sa préparation.  
-Je pense que je travaillerai là-bas, mais je vivrai en banlieue.  
Je prends son relais et aspire. C'est dégueulasse, je tousse.  
-Hu désolé j'ai pas très bien dosé.  
-Tu feras pas carrière au Liban imbécile!  
Il se marre. Il est vraiment beau comme ça.  
-Tu comptes de marier avec Bebe?  
-T'es fou? Je tiens quand même a garder un peu l'argent que je gagne moi!  
-c'est pas faux... Tiens en parlant d'elle, je l'ai vu tout a l'heure en venant chez toi. Elle m'a demandé si je savais ce que tu faisais vu que tu répondais pas au téléphone. J'ai pensé que c'était mieux de pas lui dire que je venais chez toi... J'aurais pas du?  
-Nan t'as bien fait, merci.  
On continue à fumer et à se détruire les poumons.  
-Tu préférais me voir c'est ça? Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux qui sont déjà dans un sacré bordel.  
-Mais bien sûr! Enfin t'es quand même un peu moins prise de tête...  
-Vous baisez souvent?  
Je sais pas pourquoi mais venant de lui, la question me gênait un peu. Je me sentis rougir.  
-Euh souvent non, mais parfois quoi...  
-Elle te satisfait au moins? Genre t'es pas trop frustré?  
-Euh ça peut aller...  
-De toute façon tu mérites mieux qu'elle. T'es trop intelligent toi. Et puis t'as ce petit quelque chose qui plait, alors sers t'en pour serrer gars!  
-c'est quoi ce petit quelque chose?  
-Je sais pas mais c'est pas mal excitant.  
Je me sens rougir encore plus, alors que ça devait très certainement une vanne. Je tousse pour cacher mon embarras.  
-Bah quoi? C'est vrai tu sais, un mec peut voir ça aussi!  
-Tu t'es déjà fait un mec?  
Il répond pas. J'ai l'impression que ça le gêne un peu. Kenny McCormick gêné par une question de cul, haha on aura tout vu!  
-Juste des prelis en fait mais j'étais sacrément torché...  
-C'était qui?

Il me regarde et hésite. Ça veut dire que je le connais. En fait d'un côté ça me rend jaloux, je sais pas trop pourquoi. Sans doute parce que c'est un de mes meilleurs potes, et qui s'est quand même -presque- fait un autre mec. Chaud.  
-Tucker.  
Mon cerveau se déconnecte un instant. Tucker? Genre... Comme dans Craig Tucker? Son presque ennemi juré? J'éclate dans un rire incontrôlable.  
-Oh putain, Tucker a failli te la mettre, haha j'y crois pas... Genre Kenny le gars que tout le monde veut se faire et Tucker... Haha...  
Je me rends quand même compte de ce que j'ai dis, et le regarde en essayant de me calmer. Il me regarde avec un sourire en coin. Ce salaud, je voulais vexer un peu son amour propre. Au final c'est moi qui ai l'air con.  
-Tout le monde? Comme qui? Il demande provocateur.  
-Hmm. Je voulais dire toutes les meufs. Je refume pour me donner une certaine contenance.  
-J'ai déjà eu des propositions d'autres mecs tu sais. Et puis je me suis arrêtée à temps pour Tucker.  
-Après une pipe?  
Je le regarde avec une lueur de défi. Je parle généralement pas comme ça, mais pour être franc, je voulais savoir. Je fais surtout comme si c'était pour le rendre mal-à-l'aise.  
-Oh tu veux les détails?  
Je ne réponds pas. Il me dévisage curieux et reprends son petit sourire.  
-Oui mais pas que. Apparemment j'étais pas mauvais en plus.  
-Sérieux? 

Je me rendus compte que mon exclamation était peut-être un peu trop vive. Il se rapproche de mon oreille et me murmure:  
-Tu voudrais peut être que je te montre? Tu en jugeras par toi-même...  
Rien qu'avec cette question, prononcée par cette voix suave, j'ai su que j'étais dans la merde. Mais genre profond. Moi qui avais toujours un coup d'avance, qui étais toujours le plus à même de sortir mes potes d'une connerie, qui trouvais des solutions a pratiquement tout... Ben là j'en avais aucune. Ce mec en face de moi, qui était juste en train de blaguer, avait réussi à me détraquer le cerveau. Il se pourrait bien qu'il soit l'engrenage qui modifie toute la vie que je m'étais planifiée. Celui qui te fait te rendre compte que finalement, tes plans, ils étaient pas si géniaux que ça. Que tu aurais mieux fait de fermer ta gueule au lieu de croire que tu pouvais jouer au plus malin. Parce qu'il y aura toujours un enfoiré de plus malin que toi qui sera là pour te remettre à ta place et qui se fera un plaisir de t'expliquer -certes parfois très poliment- que tu es facilement remplaçable. Que toi le petit boulon qui soutient la société, si tu t'enfuies, tant pis pour toi, tu n'as juste pas saisi ta chance. On trouvera sûrement un autre Kyle juif roux doué en cours qui aura un chien qui s'appelle Tommy et sera avocat à New York.  
Ça m'a traversé d'un coup quand Kenny a posé sa question à la con. C'est marrant parce qu'en y pensant bien, ça n'avait rien à voir.  
Tout à coup je compris que la seule chose que je voulais, c'était Kenny et ses pensées épicuriennes. Ça, s'était pas prévu dans le plan Broflovsky.  
Voyant que je ne répondais pas, Kenny mît une main sur mon épaule.  
-Ca va mec? Je voulais pas te-  
Ça aussi c'est passé vite. Même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je l'avais poussé et que je l'engueulais.  
-Espèce de connard! Tu le fais exprès en fait? Tu sais très bien que je suis qu'un con qui ai toujours un temps d'avance sur tout le monde! Tu peux pas arriver avec ta gueule d'ange et me poser ce genre de question! Je suis supposé répondre quoi là? Tu me fais juste passer pour un gros blaireau! 

Je pensais qu'il allait me frapper pour l'avoir insulter. Ou qu'il allait lui-même m'engueuler. Ou qu'il allait rentrer chez lui sans répondre. C'est bien la preuve que je ne peux pas comprendre ce gars. Sa réaction fut celle à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Il se mît juste à rire. Un rire franc et doux. Juste à travers ce rire, je compris qu'il avait compris. Comprit quoi? Tout en fait. Tout ce que je pensais de lui, de moi, de la pluie et du beau temps. Que j'étais en fait juste un gros paumé de la vie. Mais que lui pouvait m'aider à m'en sortir. Que tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était de le suivre, et qu'il serait celui qui m'apprendrait ce que c'était que la vie. Que Bebe pouvait juste aller se faire foutre avec son maquillage et ses sacs en croco. Tout simplement que la vie pouvait en fait juste être profitée et que je pouvais juste être heureux en vivant dans un carton. Tant qu'on avait trouvé ce qui nous faisait avancer, la vie suivait son gré. J'avais compris tout ça rien qu'à son sourire et à ses yeux.

-T'aurais juste pu dire que oui, tu voulais que je te montre au lieu de me gueuler dessus tu sais.  
-Ouais. Ne me laisse pas Kenny.  
Je le sers dans mes bras et il caresse mes cheveux bordéliques.  
-Jamais. Je ne partirai pas au Liban mais ne va pas à New York.  
-Et toi, ne touches plus à Tucker.  
-Aucun risque.

En fait, quand j'y repenserai dans dix ans, je pourrai me dire, que ce soir-là, il avait sauvé ma vie. 

(1) je tiens juste à noter l'ironie de mes propos. YOLO Kenny hein!


End file.
